After the Rain
by sapphiretwilight
Summary: Part III of the Never Let Go trilogy. She was his sunshine after the rain.


**After the Rain**

Author Name: sapphiretwilight

Disclaimer: WWE owns all the wrestlers mentioned, I own this story.

Distribution: email to ask.

Summary: Part III of the Never Let Go trilogy. She was his sunshine after the rain.

Author's Note: I'm using Randy's suspension and modifying it slighty for this story.

* * *

Despite the fact that it was daytime, the room seemed so dark. 

Randy laid back on the couch, staring at the TV. He'd turned it on hours ago in hopes of finding something good on, but his efforts so far had been futile. His brow furrowed as he continued channel surfing.

_Click._ An infomercial for weight loss. _Click_. Cooking shows. _Click_. Some random teen movie. _Click. _

A commercial...for WWE RAW.

God, how he missed it. The show, the wrestling, everything. He'd been suspended due to his "unprofessional conduct."

The handsome wrestler sighed, rubbing his forehead. He knew, deep down inside, why he'd blown up at the stagehand and pushed him around like that just for one offhand remark.

Lita.

He still loved her. He'd been so wrapped up in memories of her that he'd been pissed when the stagehand interrupted his thoughts. He'd blown up, Vince had heard of the incident and suspended him, and here he was, twiddling his thumbs with nothing to do.

John Cena had stormed into his house almost every day, trying to cheer Randy up and "entertain" him. Randy smiled ruefuly as he thought of his friend. Sure, John was a good buddy, but that didnt mean that Randy liked having his dishes being juggled by the WWE Champion. Especially considering that while John was certainly experienced in the ring, he had a long way to go before he could even be remotely considered an "experienced" juggler.

Randy started as he heard a knock on the door. Guessing it was probably John, he decided to stay put, knowing that he wasn't really in the mood to see another stack of dishes break and hear his friend's now-familiar "Oops..." Maybe if he stayed silent, John would assume he was sleeping or something and back off.

He heard the door open and sighed, already annoyed.

"Look, John, I really _need_ my dishes, so why don't you--" Randy huffed as he turned around, ready to give his friend a piece of his mind.

Only it wasn't John Cena standing in his doorway.

It was Lita.

She stood there, wearing jeans and a tank top, locks of her fiery red hair falling around her face in waves. He swallowed hard, remembering the last time he'd seen her.

In his hotel room...when she had left him.

"I'm not John," she smiled wryly.

"Uh...yeah, I noticed." Randy looked at her awkwardly. All he wanted was to pull her into his arms and kiss her, hold her, make sure she wasn't some vision or mirage.

"What...what are you doing here?" He asked, trying to pry his eyes away from her full lips, her beautiful hazel eyes...

"I...John barged into my house, told me what happened. He said I better come over and talk to you," the redhead replied.

"Oh...I see." Randy managed to say. If he got through this okay, he was going to have a talk with his friend.

"Yeah. So...how are you?"

"Honestly? Since that day...Li, it's been horrible without you. I don't even know how I got through a whole year without you. I don't know who I am anymore. Sweetie...that night...it's not what you think. The guys gave me too much to drink and I have no idea what happened. That day you left...Li...that was the worst day of my life. You know..before you came into my life, my life was like a rainstorm. You were my sunshine, Lita. You were my sunshine, and when you left, the rainstorm came again. And it's never gone back since. I'll never forgive myself for being so stupid and making so many mistakes. But I want you to know I still love you. I love you so much it hurts, Li. It hurts 'cause I know I messed up, and I messed up bad. I know I should just let you live your life out, find a guy who'll never mess up, who'll make you happy like you deserve, who won't be the stupid idiot that I was. But dammit, Lita, I'm not just any stupid idiot, I'm a stupid idiot who wants you back."

Taken aback, Lita stood, eyes brimming with tears. All the emotions she'd been feeling for the past year came rushing back. All she could see was Randy's earnest face in front of her, his beautiful blue eyes filled with his love for her.

As the silence grew, Randy became more and more worried, thinking that he'd upset her. Seeing the tears trickle down her cheeks, he cursed silently, moving forward to wipe them away.

"Li...baby...shhh...don't cry...please, don't cry Li. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I'll just...leave...baby, just stop crying, okay? I'll leave, alrite?"

Randy was already on his way out the door before Lita found her voice.

"It's your house, Orton."

Turning slowly, he looked at her. Through the tears in her eyes, he could see something else. Her eyes were filled with a merriment that he hadn't seen for a long, long time.

She took a step towards him.

"You know what, Randy? You _are_ a stupid idiot."

Randy simply looked at her, not daring to say a thing.

"But you're the stupid idiot I fell in love with five years ago...the stupid idiot I'm still in love with."

Randy smiled then, reaching out to wrap his arms around the diva and pull her close.

"I missed you," he said quietly, resting his chin on her head.

"Missed you too, Randy." Lita smiled. "Remind me to thank John."

Randy chuckled as he bent to kiss her.

Suddenly, the room didn't seem so dark anymore.

**END.**


End file.
